1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LGA (land grid array) socket having alignment posts at corners and on which an integrated circuit (IC) package is mounted. And more particularly, the alignment posts each is provided with crash ribs ensuring securely retaining of the IC mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional LGA socket are provided to establish electrical connection between an integral circuit and a printed circuit board, and include an insulative housing and a number of electrical contacts secured on the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base and a plurality of peripheral walls extending upwardly from the base. The base defines a number of through holes for receiving the electrical contacts. The peripheral walls define a receiving space for accommodating the integral circuit. Generally, two adjacent peripheral walls define an alignment device for ensuring the integrated circuit at a proper position. The alignment device may be two spring arms on the adjacent peripheral walls and the spring arms each is split from the corresponding wall and provided a datum plane for the integrated circuit.